Little Fairy
by Aeronniell
Summary: I grew up with stories that Granny Wendy told me. Stories of Peter Pan and Neverland. Of the Lost Boys and Captain Hook. I always believed them but I never once thought that I would go there. And I NEVER thought that I'd have to save my brother and sister from Hook and help my father remember that he is Peter Pan. Rufio/OC (follows main story but may deviate in some places)
1. Character Info

Character Info

Name: Faye Banning

Other Names: Little Fairy (Mainly used by Wendy)

Age: 15

Height: 5 foot 3 inches

Build: Slender, doesn't look very strong (even though she is)

Hair: Light brown, little longer than shoulder-length, choppy layers, side bangs

Eyes: Deep ocean blue framed by thick dark lashes

Clothes: White Long-sleeved zip-up hoodie, light grey tank top, black pants, black converses

Interests: Sword fighting, gymnastics, archery, drawing, painting, and playing a wooden flute

Personality: Loves kids, sarcastic, protective, fun-loving, playful, speaks her mind

Other info: She has twin daggers that have a six-inch blade and a three-inch handle. Carved into the handle of both the daggers is a vine and leaf design. The daggers can be strapped to her thighs under her pants. There are flaps that snap shut on her pants that looks like pockets but are really holes that she can get her daggers through when they are on her thighs. She mostly fights with her daggers but can fight with a sword if needed. The flute she has is a small Indian-styled six-hole flute that has a vine and leaf design on it like her daggers. She always has her drawing stuff with her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sadly i do not own the rights to _Hook. _I only own Faye Banning. Please Review!**

* * *

"Boy, why are you crying?" My little sister, Maggie, asked the boy who was fake-crying on the stage floor. She was playing Wendy in the play, Peter Pan, which her school was preforming. I was watching it with my Mom, Dad, and younger brother, Jack.

"I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick. Besides I wasn't crying." The boy that was playing Peter Pan answered her.

"I shall sew it on for you, my little man. It may hurt a little." Maggie said to the boy. As a song from the play started to play, I heard a cell phone ringing coming from my right. I looked over and say my dad answering the phone. Jack and Mom looked over at him as well. _Of course his phone would ring in the middle of Maggie's play. I swear he never parts from that phone or work. _

"Brad. Yea I'm at my daughter's play." He told his coworker, sliding down in his chair like he was trying to hide. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the kids sing. Then I heard it. Dad told Brad to schedule a meeting tomorrow morning. The day of Jack's big game. The last game of the season. I looked over to see Jack looking at Dad. He was holding his baseball up to Dad.

"Dad, my game. You promised." Jack said to Dad.

"Listen, it's my son's big game. Last game of the season. Santa serves. I gotta be there. I promised. So...we'll make it a short meeting." He turned to Jack. "I'll be there. My word is my bond." He told Jack.

"OK." Jack said to Dad. I don't think Jack really believed that Dad would make it to his game. I couldn't blame Jack if he was thinking that. I didn't believe that Dad will make it to the game. I looked back at the stage as the kids came to the end of the song. _I'm so sorry Jack but Dad won't be there. He'll send someone to film the game. He rarely keeps the promises he makes to us kids._

* * *

The next day was the game. Mom, Maggie, and I were in the stands cheering. Dad wasn't there. Jack's team had just gotten their third strike and now they were out in the field instead of batting. I was sitting in between Mom and Maggie. I had by sketchbook and charcoals out and was doing a quick sketch of the game. Later I would make it more detailed. Mom looked around.

"Where is your father? He's missing it." She said. Maggie took a bite out of her hot dog.

"Daddy'll be here. He promised." Maggie said to Mom. We went back to watching the game.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" Maggie asked Mom after a while. Dad still wasn't here. The other team's batter hit the ball and it went flying toward Jack. He raised his mitt high, walking backward while keeping his eyes on the ball. HE CAUGHT IT! We let out a loud cheer.

Now it was Jack's turn to bat. A man came up and starting talking to Mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Banning. I'm from the office. Which one is your son?" The man asked Mom. She pointed to Jack. "Thank you." The man screamed over the loud cheers of the crowd. He pulled out a video camera and began filming. _I knew this would happen. _I looked at Jack. He was looking at the man with the camera. He looked so sad. _Dammit Dad. Why can't you keep your promises? _If Jack's team got one more strike then they would lose. _Please oh please not a curve ball. Jack can't hit those. _I heard Mom saying something similar. The pitcher drew his arm back and let the ball fly. It was a curve ball. Jack swung and missed. Jack's team has lost the big game. I couldn't help but feel that if Dad had been there like he promised then maybe it would have given Jack a confidence boost that he needed to hit the curve ball.

* * *

We were on a plane going to London, to visit Granny Wendy. I was sitting next to my father by the window. Maggie was sitting in between Dad and me. Dad was gripping the arm rests of his seat so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. I was sketching a fairy when I heard Maggie.

"Look what Jack drew." Maggie showed Dad the picture Jack drew of out plane. It was heading into the ocean with fire on the wings. There were five people that were in the air outside the plane. Four of them had parachutes and one did not.

"That's very nice, dear. What's that?" Dad asked Maggie.

"Fire." She said.

"Fire, really? Is that our plane?" Dad pointed to the drawing.

"Yep." She said.

"And who are all these people?" Dad asked her.

"That's Jack. That's me. That's Mommy. That's Faye. And that's you." She said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Where's my parachute?" He asked.

"Three guess why you don't have a parachute, Dad." I said looking up from my drawing. He just looked at me and I gave him an innocent smile. Mom leaned over the seat and cleared her throat.

"I'm not gonna make it to my next birthday." Dad said to her.

"You're not gonna die without a phone and fax machine." She said.

"I'm half way there I got the phone in the briefcase." He countered.

"Talk to him." Mom told Dad. Dad got up to go sit next to Jack.

"You might want to be careful what you say to Jack, Dad." I told him. Not looking up from my fairy drawing.

"Oh. And why is that Faye?" He asked me.

"Because he's still angry that you didn't show up to his big game. Even after you promised and told him that your word was your bond." I said simply as I shaded the fairy.

"If you're gonna draw, at least draw something real." He told me, changing the subject. I rolled by eyes.

"Fairies are real. Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they aren't there." I countered looking up at him. He scoffed and went to go talk to Jack. I returned to my picture. _I swear he doesn't have any imagination. _I sat there drawing until the plane landed in London. _Time to go see Granny Wendy. _


	3. Chapter 2

**I only own Faye! Nothing else!**

* * *

Finally we were in London! I was so excited. I could hardly wait to see Granny Wendy, Uncle Toodles, and Liza.

"It's been a long time." Dad said as we got to Granny Wendy's house.

"Let's have fun, Peter. London's a magical place for children. It was for us." Mom said to Dad. _Fun? I don't think Dad knows the meaning of that word, Mom. _I made a snowball and threw it at Jack. It hit him square in the chest. I let out a laugh at Jack's face. Mom called Jack, Maggie and me over to her and we climbed the stairs leading to the door.

"Peter, it's number fourteen." Mom called out to Dad as he started to climb the wrong set of stairs.

"Oh fourteen." Dad said. He came to the right stairs. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Jack who was standing on the snow covered railing.

"Jack get down from there. You'll break your neck." Dad scolded him. He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him over to the door.

"Is Granny Wendy the really, real Wendy from the play?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Yes." "No, hunny not really." Mom and Dad answered at the same time. _Way to crush her imagination, Dad._

"Jackie, don't be slouching." Dad told Jack as he grabbed his scarf, pulling up right. "And spit that gum out."

"It's time to look out best. Remember dears first impressions are the most important. Faye, do something about that charcoal on your fingers." He said looking at my hands. I left them as they were. Dad knocked on the door. "Remember you're in England. Land of good manners."

The door opened revealing Uncle Toodles. _This outta be good. _

"Uncle Toodles." Dad said.

"It's snowing!" Uncle Toodles exclaimed as he shut the door in our faces. Jack and I burst out laughing.

"Land of good manners. Yea right!" I said between laughs. Jack then began to choke on his gum. I slapped him on the back until it came out. The door opened again. This time it was Liza. And when she saw us she started screaming. Which made Dad scream. And in turn, made Mom scream.

"Oh look at these adorable children!" Liza exclaimed motioning to Maggie, Jack, and me.

"Uh uh…It's good to see you uh Li-Li-Libby...Li-Li-Linda...Li-li-Lisa!" Dad stammered out._ He forgot her name I can't believe he forgot her name! _

"Liza." She told Dad before screaming in joy again.

"I said that." Dad said smiling.

"No you didn't." I mumbled. Jack heard me and laughed a little. I lost what was being said in the screaming and hugging. I saw her pull Jack into a hug. To be honest it looked more like a choke hold than a hug.

"Granny Wendy will be right down!" Liza said pulling everyone inside and then pushing them into the living room.

"Oh, where is that little fairy?" She asked playfully searching for me. I had to laugh at that.

"Right here, Liza." I said giving the women a bright smile. She pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug before pushing me toward the living room as well. While Jack and Maggie were looking through the presents that were under the beautiful Christmas tree, I looked around and saw Dad watching Uncle Toodles. He was on his hands and knees looking under the tables. I went to stand by Dad.

"Lost, lost, lost." He said looking back and forth at the floor.

"Lost what?" Dad asked him. Uncle Toodles looked up at us.

"I've lost my marbles." He said simply. He then went back to looking. _Why yes. Yes you have lost your marbles Uncle Toodles. _Dad went talk to Liza and he got her name wrong again. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before leaning against the door frame, watching Dad help Liza sort the bags.

"Hello, boy." I looked up at the stairs and sure enough, there was Granny Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy." I heard Dad say. Granny Wendy came down the stairs.

"Told you I'd get him here Gran." Mom said to Granny Wendy.

"Sorry it's been so long between visits." Dad said.

"It's been ten years between visits. Oh, never mind. Come give me a squench." She said pulling Dad in for a hug.

"Oh Moira, Moira. My Moira." She pulled Mom in for a hug after letting go of Dad. After Granny Wendy let go of Mom, she saw Maggie.

"This…this lovely lady can't be Maggie." She said grabbing Maggie's hand and looking down at her.

"Yes it can and you know what Great Grandma? I just played you at school." Maggie told Granny Wendy.

"Oh! Don't you just look the part! Oh can this giant be Jack? You've grown in a year" She said looking at Jack. Maggie went to stand by Mom.

"I'm supposed to tell you about... Congratulations for opening the...orphan hospital and how...great a dedication it is. And yeah..." Jack said awkwardly. I laughed to myself at how silly he sounded.

"Thank you so very much." She said. Jack went to stand by Maggie. Granny Wendy then turned her attention to me.

"That can't be my little fairy now can it? You look so grown up." Granny Wendy said to me. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. When I let go, I gave her the most serious expression I could muster.

"Granny. I find that statement highly offensive as I am nowhere near ready to be grown up!" I said trying my best to be serious but I couldn't help but let out a big grin toward the end of my statement, keeping my hands behind my back.

"Well then I deeply apologize." She said jokingly. "Now have you been drawing lately?"

"Maaaybe." I said look up at the ceiling.

"Hands." She said smiling. I brought up my charcoal covered hands that showed that I had indeed been drawing something. We were both grinning.

"Wanna see?" I asked her.

"Of course I do." She said. I took out my sketchbook and showed her the detailed and finished charcoal drawing of a fairy that I had done on the plane.

"You're getting better every time I see a new one, my little fairy." She said as I put the book away. I went to stand by Jack as Granny addressed the whole family.

"Now, there is one rule that must be obeyed while you are in my house." She told us. "No growing up. Stop! This very instant. And that includes you Mr. Chairman-of-the Board Banning."

"Sorry. Too late Granny." Dad said laughing.

"And what is so terribly important about your terribly important business?" Granny Wendy asked him. At this point I zoned out. I didn't wanna hear about Dad's work.

"So, Peter, you've become a pirate." Granny Wendy said. That caught my attention. It made me think of the pirates in Neverland.

* * *

"Peter!" Mom yelled.

"What?" Dad answered.

"Brad's on the line he says it's urgent!" Mom yelled back at him. I was leaning in the door frame of my room. I saw Dad walk up to the room Mom was in. Granny Wendy came out.

"Oh. Peter! Do you like my dress?" She asked him. He mumbled some form of agreement and walked past her into the room. _Rude much? _I looked at Granny Wendy.

"You look really pretty, Granny." I told her still leaning in the door frame. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, little fairy." She said. I saw my brother and sister go into the room Dad was in. They were being loud and playing. I started to get worried.

"Uh oh." I mumbled. Dad's on a business call in that room. _This is not gonna end well. _I heard them getting louder.

"Will everybody just SHUT UP!" I heard Dad shout. I closed my eyes sadly.

"And will you leave me alone for one moment?! Moira get them out of here will ya? I'm on the phone call of my life!" I heard him say. I opened my eyes and looked at Granny Wendy. She looked so sad. I saw Mom usher Jack and Maggie out of the room and into Granny Wendy's arms. I silently went back into my room and lay on the bed. _Another promise broken. _I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Not bothering to change my clothes.

* * *

I was awoken by Jack and Maggie's screams and the sound of blades slicing into the wall. I jumped out of bed and raced for the door, thankful that I still had my daggers strapped to my thighs. When I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the outside!

"Liza! Uncle Toodles!" I yelled pounding on the door.

"FAYE!" I heard Jack and Maggie scream.

"JACK! MAGGIE!" I yelled back. I looked around, desperate for a way out. I saw they window. I ran to it and tried to open it, but it too was locked. I ran back at the door and tried to kick it open. It wasn't only locked. No. something was blocking it too.

"FAYE! HELP! DON'T LET THEM TAKE US!" I heard my brother and sister yell.

"JACK! MAGGIE!" I screamed, knowing that there was no way that I could get out to help them. Then all was quiet. And I knew that my brother and sister were gone. I collapsed on the floor and put my head in my hands. I then heard Dad and Mom.

"MAGGIE!" "JACK!" "FAYE!" I got up and started pounding on the door.

"MOM! DAD! IN HERE! I CAN'T GET OUT!" I yelled.

"FAYE?!" Dad yelled. I heard footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"DAD! I'M IN MY ROOM! I CAN'T GET OUT!" I yelled back to him. Then I heard furniture scrapping the floor and the lock clicking. The door opened revealing a worried father and mother.

"Oh, thank God." Dad said relieved. He went to give me a hug but I pushed passed him and ran toward Jack and Maggie's room. I opened it, already knowing what I would find.

"JACK AND MAGGIE ARE GONE!" I yelled to them. They ran past me into the room, hoping to find them.

"Peter!" Granny Wendy called. Dad and Mom raced toward the door. It opened to reveal Granny Wendy. She was staring, horrified, at a piece of parchment that was held on the door by a dagger.

"Dear Peter, your presence is required by the request of your children. Kindest personal regards, Jas. Hook, Captain" Dad read from the note. Uncle Toodles opened the other door. He was tracing the slash marks on it. He looked at Dad.

"Have to fly. Have to fight. Have to crow. Have to save Maggie. Have to save Jack. Hook is back." He said.

"Who?" Dad asked questioningly. Then Granny collapsed. Thankfully Liza caught her. We all rushed over to her.

"Gran!" Mom exclaimed.

Later the police arrived. The head tried to pass it off as a prank.

"My children are missing." Dad told the guy.

"Yes, but the literary history of the family suggests…" The cop started to say but I cut him off.

"So let me get this straight." I started getting up. Everyone was looking at me. "You're saying that my baby brother and sister's screams of terror and pleas for help while I was barricaded in my room was the result of a…prank." I said going deadly quite at the end.

"Well…" he said slowly, looking scared. "Let's hope so. Good night."

With that the police left. Uncle Toodles went to the window.

"No more happy thoughts. Lost, lost, lost." He said.

Granny Wendy, Mom, Dad, and me all went to Granny's bed room. Dad and I were standing by the bed and Mom was lying next to Granny.

"Th-there's nothing else we can do. The Police are doing every…" Dad started to say.

"The police can do nothing." Granny interrupted him. _True. They're all a bunch of idiots. Thinking that this is all some prank._

"Really? Maybe we should call the American police." Dad said. I looked at him.

"What makes you think that they can do anything?" I asked. Dad looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak but Granny cut him off before he could say anything.

"In a crisis we English make a cup of tea, Moira would you?" Granny asked tapping Mom on the shoulder.

"Tea?" Dad asked looking at Granny.

"Don't for get to warm the pot." Granny said to Mom as she got up. Mom nodded.

"I'll go Moira." Dad moved to follow Mom.

"Peter. You and Faye stay." She told Dad and me.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere." I said.

"Hand me my book. Would you Faye?" Granny asked me. I got up and handed her the book.

"It's time to tell you at last." She said, looking at Dad.

"Tell me what?" Dad asked Granny. _What was she gonna tell him? _She flipped through her book.

"How far back can you remember, Peter?" She asked. Dad thought for a moment. Dad revealed that he remembered as far back as his adoption.

"You were twelve nearly thirteen. I mean before that." Granny said. She was obviously trying to get him to remember something that he had forgotten.

"There was nothing before that." Dad told her.

"Try, Peter. Do try." Granny said. She sounded close to tears. I looked out the window and zoned out, lost in my thoughts. _What could Granny be trying to get Dad to remember? Why does she look so sad? _My thoughts were interrupted by Dad.

"MOIRA!" Dad yelled. _What the… _I looked over at Dad. He was getting up. "Gran, I'm gonna go get Moira." Then they both started talking at the same time. I lost track of what was being said.

"Listen, Peter." Granny said.

"What?" Dad asked.

"The stories are true. I swear to you. I swear to you on everything I adore! And now he's come back to seek his revenge. The fight isn't over for Captain James Hook. He wants you back. He knows that you'll follow Jack and Maggie to the ends of the earth and beyond. And by heaven, you must find a way! Only you can save your children. Somehow, you must go back. You must make yourself remember." Granny told Dad. _Wait! Hook wants Dad. Hook has only been after Peter Pan. So why would… Oh. You have GOT to be kidding me! There's no way! Dad can't be…_

"Remember what?" Dad asked, clearly trying to keep clam.

"Peter, don't you know who you are?" Granny asked him. She opened her book and flipped to a picture of Peter Pan. She showed Dad.

"Yes, boy. Yes." Granny Wendy said. Dad left the room. I looked at Granny.

"Dad is Peter Pan? Granny are you sure?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed.

"Yes I am sure, little fairy. I need you to promise that you will be careful. I know that you will end up going to Neverland to help your brother and sister." Granny told me.

"You're right. I am gonna go help them. I promise I'll be careful." I said.

"There is something you need to know. Do you remember where I got the flute I gave to you?" She asked me.

"Of course. You told me you got it as a gift from the Indians from Neverland. Why?"

"There is something about the flute that I didn't tell you. Here it is a regular flute, but in Neverland that flute's song can heal if that is what you intend to do when you play it." She told me.

"It can? Wow. That's really helpful." I said. "Something's gonna happen tonight. I'm gonna go get ready for it. Good night Granny." I left and went to my room. I put my drawing stuff and flute into a bag. I lied on the bed and fell asleep. I woke up to someone yelling in my ear.

"HEY! WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO SAVE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER!" A voice yelled right in my ear. I jolted awake and looked around. On the bed-side table I say a fairy.

"Oh good you're awake! Come on Faye! It's time to go!" The fairy said excitedly. On the floor I saw my father wrapped in blankets.

"Let me guess. You're Tinkerbell, right?" I asked getting out of bed. I grabbed my bag, put it on, and made sure my daggers were still on my thighs.

"Yep! You ready to go?" Tink asked, flying in front of my face. She threw some fairy dust in my face. "Think happy thoughts!"

I thought of getting my brother and sister back safe and sound. I started to fly. I flew out the window and turned back to see Tink pick up Dad.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Follow me!" She flew past me toward Neverland. I followed her. And with that we were off to Neverland.

* * *

**Yay for chapter two! Now people writers love reviews! So i beg you to review! Let me know if you like it or not! Talk to me people!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3! Please note that i do not own anything that is recognizable from the movie _Hook_ and that the only think that i do own is my OC, Faye Banning. Even though i would love to own Rufio, sadly i do not. :( **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Tink flew slightly ahead of me, leading the way. And also carrying my Dad. How something so small could carry so much weight, I hadn't the slightest clue. Seriously, she couldn't be more than four inches tall! I was about to ask her how in the world she could do that when we went through a whirlwind of colors and lights. When it stopped, I saw a beautiful island with huge mountains with snow covered peaks, cascading waterfalls with rainbows, white sandy beaches, and a pirate port. We had arrived in Neverland. When I looked at the pirate ship, a thought crossed my mind. _Why didn't Hook take me too? If what Granny Wendy says is true and Dad is Peter Pan, then why not take all of his kids? Why only the two youngest? _It didn't make any sense. I looked ahead and saw that we here headed to the port. _I better ask Tink before we get too close._

"Hey, Tink. Hang on a sec. I gotta ask ya something." I called to her. I stopped flying forward and just hovered in the air. Tink looked back before turning and coming back to where I was.

"What is it Faye? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tink, why didn't Hook take me when he took Jack and Maggie? I was in the next room when it happened. If Hook wanted to get Dad, why take only the two youngest children? Why not just take all three?" I asked her. This was confusing and bugging me all at the same time! It just didn't add up.

"Wait. You were there when Hook took your brother and sister and he didn't take you too?" Tink said. She sounded just as confused as I was.

"Yea, I was at the house when it happened. I tried to go see what was going on but the door had been locked from the outside and blocked by a chest. Do you think Hook thought I was an adult or something?" I told her.

"I don't know. It's possible that he thought you were an adult or not one of Peter's kids. See that shell swing?" Tink asked, nodding at the swing.

"Yea." I said as I tuned to look at it.

"Go wait over there while take Peter to the port. The Lost Boy's hideout is near there so it will be safe for you to wait there till we're done at the port, got it?" She said to me.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" I said. I 'stood' straight and saluted to her, laughing.

"Good. Now mooove out!" She joked. We both turned and headed in different directions. Tink toward the port and me toward the shell. I landed on the cliff next to the shell swing and soon got bored. So I decided to wander around. I found some stairs and climbed them. They lead to a stunning view of Neverland. I looked around and saw snow. Snow. On an island. Awesome! I loved the snow so I went there and saw some penguins! It was an amazing winter wonderland and I loved it! I followed the snow for a bit when I saw it give way to flowers, grass, and dirt. I looked up and saw vine ropes, wooden pathways and 'roads', and little coves where a person could sleep in. It was one huge tree house! I knew where I was. I was in the Lost Boy's hideout! _This is AWESOME! _That's when I heard Dad slide down in the snow. I turned toward him.

"Snow!" Dad said as he was getting up. I giggled a little.

"Hi Dad. Glad you could finally make it!" I said grinning but he wasn't listening to me. He was staring in awe at the amazing tree house. He also wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight in to a booby trap. One of the vine ropes wrapped around his leg and pulled him up into the air screaming for help! I burst out laughing. He was cut down by Tink as she was screaming for the Lost Boys to wake up and that Pan was back. Dad went down screaming and landed in a heap of vine rope and leaves. The tree house came to life as the boys woke up and started coming down. When they got down, the boys gathered around where Dad was and I went unnoticed for now. Dad let out a groan.

"Who's the shrub?" One of the dark skinned boys said, pointing at Dad. _Yea, Dad does look like a shrub right now. Maybe I should help Dad. _The boys got closer. _Naw! I think I'll watch a little longer. _I let out a small chuckle.

"Bangarang!" The boys shouted before running to Dad. They got him free of the vines and Dad jumped up. He moved toward the rock wall then faced the confused boys.

"Pan? Pan?" This obviously wasn't what they were expecting.

"That ain't Peter Pan!" One boy said.

"He's old!" One of the boys added.

"He's fat!" Another said.

"Not so fat to me!" The large boy from earlier that called Dad a shrub said.

"He's an old, fat, grandpa man!" One of the youngest said, laughing. I decided to make myself known now.

"Oh come on now. He's not THAT old." I said laughing. The boys turned to me. They looked shocked that I was even there. "Now if you want old, then you should see Uncle Toodles. Now that is an old grandpa man! Speaking of Toodles, does anyone have his marbles? I think he left them here when he left." That got the boys smiling and laughing.

"Who are you?" The boy that said that Dad wasn't Peter Pan asked.

"Me? I'm Faye Banning. At your service!" I said jokingly, bowing slightly, arms spread out and palms up. _** (AN: Like how Rufio bowed to Peter Banning in the movie.) **_

Suddenly a horn sounded and the boys all shouted, "RUFIO!" They pointed up and I looked at where they were pointing to. It was a boy that was riding what looked like a miniature windsurfing board on wheels down a wooden pathway. The others begin chanting.

"Rufi-oh, Rufi-oh, Rufi-oooooooh!"

He jumped off of the board and caught a rope in midair. _Not too shabby. _I heard Dad complain about what Rufio did was 'dangerous'. Rufio sung back and forth on the vine before doing a back flip off the rope and landing right in front of Dad. By that time, Dad was done being quiet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled at the boys. Rufio pulled out his sword and pointed it at Dad, smiling. Now that I could get a good look at him, I could see that he wore a mostly black with some red pants and shirt, red boots, a bone necklace, and had a long earring in his left ear. He had dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and black hair with three red Mohawks.

"Okay, mister. Alright, show's over now. You put that thing away! Now, put it down before you poke somebody's eye out!" Dad scolded him. He just looked at all the boys and wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth, still smiling. The boys mimicked him. _They're mocking Dad!_ I couldn't help but laugh. This caught Rufio's attention. He looked at me a little confused. Probably because I was the first girl that had been here sense Dad left Neverland. I smiled playfully and bowed to him like I did with the boys. He smiled and bowed back, seeing that I was just a childish as the rest of them. We both looked at Dad who was still ranting.

"You're not old enough to shave! What are you doing with a sword? I've been flying around - This is an insurance nightmare! What is this? Some sort of the 'Lord of the Flies' pre-school? Where are your parents? Who's in charge here?" He demanded. All laughing stopped at once and every boy pointed at Rufio. He bowed like he did to me.

"Noo. No, Mr. Skunk-head with too much mousse. You are just a punk kid. I want to speak to a grown-up!" Dad shouted as he walked a few steps away from the boys. Rufio looked like he was gonna say something, so I decided to try to make my dear father see sense.

"Is it really that hard to believe that Rufio's the one that's in charge here?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked at me and I smiled.

"Faye!" Several of the boys exclaimed, smiling. _Looks like I'm already loved._ Rufio and Dad both looked shocked that I had said something. I walked up to the space that was left between Dad and Rufio and turned slightly toward Dad. He looked tired and annoyed.

"What are you talking about, Faye?" He asked me. He really did look like he was fed-up with this.

"Did you forget that we are in Neverland?" I said plainly.

"And what has that got to do with him and not an adult being in charge?!" Dad partially yelled, waving his hand toward Rufio. I slapped my hand against my forehead. I was getting fed-up with Dad.

"Did you not listen to the stories that Granny Wendy told? The ones about Neverland?! All grown-ups are pirates here! These boys are the Lost Boys. The group of boys that never grew up. Peter Pan was in charge of them! When he left Neverland, he must have left Rufio in charge of the others!" I all but shouted at him. I heard a few boys chuckle behind me. But I ignored them for now. All my attention was on Dad. And he still looked completely lost. He didn't have a clue what I was talking about! My complete and utter shock must have shown on my face cause most of the boys started laughing. I looked at them.

"Guys, please answer me honestly. Was I talking in some sort of foreign language just a minute ago?!" I said. I turned back to Dad. "Let me try again. You are an adult. All adults here are pirates. They think you are a pirate." I said slowly, trying to make him understand.

"We kill pirates." Rufio cut in. Dad looked at Rufio.

"I'm not a pirate. So happens, I am a lawyer." He said in a prideful voice.

"KILL THE LAWYER!" Rufio shouted. The boys pulled out their weapons and echoed him, "KILL THE LAWYER!"

"I'm not that kind of lawyer!" Dad tried to pacify them, but after seeing that it wouldn't work he turned and ran. The boys chased after him.

"BOYS!" I shouted. Over half of them stopped and turned to me. "Don't kill him. Just have some fun with the old man." I said winking at them. I think they got what I was talking about cause they smiled and nodded before turning and running after Dad. The only boy that was left was Rufio.

"You just had to yell 'kill the lawyer' didn't you?" I said teasingly with a smile on my face.

"Why did you tell the boys to 'have some fun with the old man'?" Rufio teased back. My smile dropped and I became serious.

"Because, Rufio, he needs this. He needs to learn to believe and to have fun. He needs to remember." I told him softly. I heard Rufio get back on the miniature windsurfing board on wheels and my Dad yelling for me to help him. I smiled softly before going in the direction of his voice. I ended up in what looked like a basketball court that was mixed in with a half-pipe. I saw the boys trying to get Dad to play with them. I chuckled and leaned against a nearby tree. The boys were forcing him to play basketball while Tink yelled at them to stop it. Then Rufio swung into the court on a vine.

"Rufi-ooooh," the boys said. He looked more serious than before. Game time was over. He drew his sword and I drew my daggers. I didn't like the seriousness. It just wasn't right somehow. He charged at Dad. I looked like he was gonna bring his sword down on Dad's head. I ran out in front of Dad and blocked the sword with my daggers before batting it away.

"I said don't kill him." I said so softly that only Rufio heard me. At this time I heard Tink telling the boys what was going on.

"I told you he can't do those things. He can't even play simple games. Hook has got his other kids. And Faye and I have got three days. Three days to get him ready to fight. And we need everybody's help." Tink told the boys.

"Peter Pan's gots kids?" One of the youngest boys asked.

"Yes. Three of them. Hook as the youngest two. The oldest is Faye." Tink answered. Rufio used his sword to draw a line in the dirt. He was on one side and the rest of us were on the other. He was gonna make the Lost Boys choose sides.

"Can't fly, fight, or crow. So, if any of you here think this here _Skug_, ain't Peter Pan...cross the line." He said. The boys didn't move at first, then Dad moved to stand by Rufio. _Could you be any more stupid, Dad?! You just told everyone that even you don't believe that you are Peter Pan!_ I rolled my eyes as Tink drug him back over the line. After that all of the boys crossed over to Rufio's side. All except one. Tink told me his name was Pockets. He began to circle Dad, look at him, and poke at him. Pockets pulled Dad down and took off his glasses. He began to look at Dad's face. He felt the shape of it. His eyes scrunched up in concentration. Everyone was silent. Watching and waiting to see what Pockets would say. He pushed Dad's face into a grin and smiled himself.

"Oh. There you are, Peter!" Pockets said. A few of the boys rushed over to look and see what they had missed before. They took turns feeling his face, slowly realizing that this old man was their Peter Pan.

"But, Peter, you've grown up. You promised never to grow up." One of the boys, Latchboy I think, said. I looked at the other boys that were still on the other side and saw Rufio. He looked sad and confused.

"His nose got real big." Don't Ask said.

"Well welcome back to Neverland, Pan the Man!" Too Small said.

"Don't listen to that stinkin' fairy and brainless fungus! I got Pan's Sword! I'm the Pan now! You think this guy's gonna take it from me, Rufio?!" Rufio said. _He doesn't wanna the boys to be hurt! He's taken care of the boys ever since Dad left. He probably feels like Dad abandoned them. He doesn't want the boys to get their hopes up and then have them crushed. _ My thoughts were broken as the boys ran back to Rufio's side.

"Wait! If Tink believes, maybe he is!" Pockets said. He really thought Dad was Peter Pan. The boys ran back over to Dad's side.

"Are you gonna follow this Droola against Kapitan Hook?" Rufio asked the boys. _He's worried about the boys. He knows Dad can't protect them against Hook._ The boys ran back to Rufio's side.

"What's he doing here if he's not Peter Pan, huh?! He don't look happy and who them kids Hook's got? Give him a chance!" Pockets argued back. Dad got up and decided to add his thoughts.

"Those are my kids and Hook is gonna kill them unless we do something. Help me. Please." Dad said.

"Yea. Come on. Give him a chance!" Tink yelled. Rufio still didn't look fully convinced. So I decided to add my voice. I walked up and stopped in from of Rufio.

"If you won't help him, then help me." I said. Rufio looked confused so I explained. "Those kids Hook's got are my brother and sister. Hook think that he is Peter Pan and he wants a fight. If Hook doesn't get the fight he wants, who knows what will happen to them. I have three days to teach Dad and get him ready to fight Hook but I can't do that on my own. Rufio, I need your help if there is any hope that he will be ready to fight Hook. Please." Rufio looked down for a moment and was quiet. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Alright. I'll help you." He said quietly. In a louder voice he said, "Training starts tomorrow!"

The Lost Boys cheered and pulled Dad to where he was gonna sleep, leaving me alone with Rufio. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I'm gonna turn that into someone who can fight Hook." I said.

"Yea you are. Come on. I'll show you where you're gonna sleep. The only other place is by mine." He said and walked toward his bed. I followed him. When we got there I saw two empty beds and a few others that had the younger boys in them. Rufio went lay in one and I took the other.

"Night night, Rufio." I said before lying down to sleep. I heard a soft chuckle.

"Night, Faye." Rufio said and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok people. That was chapter 3 for ya. Now all i ask in return is that you to a little thing for me. That is to REVIEW! I know you people read this story and i love you for reading but i do ask that you review so that i know what you think of it! Soooooo...PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep authors happy! :D**


	5. AN

Hi, guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm not gonna be able to update until next week. I have a ton of class work I need to do and several tests I need to study for. I will update sooner than next weekend if I can find time to write. If not then I promise a new chapter by next weekend. I'm NOT abandoning this story! You will get a new chapter by next week, I swear! K? Love you guys that read, follow, favorite, and review this! Talk to ya later! 3 ^_^


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! You know the drill. I only own Faye Banning. Nothing else sadly. :(  
****And with that on to what you guys have been waiting for! :D**

* * *

I was woken up by the sun the next morning. As I opened my eyes, I saw a few sunbeams peeking through the leaves of the tree. I moved to get up and found that I couldn't. A small warm body was curled into my side. I looked down and saw a mess of curly brown hair. Apparently sometime during the night Too Small had climbed into my bed and was now sleeping peacefully next to me.

"So that's where he went." I heard from next to me. I looked around and saw Rufio. He looked the same as yesterday. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the other side of Too Small.

"Morning." I said softly. My voice was laced with sleepiness as I wasn't fully awake yet.

"Morning. I was just about to come wake you." Rufio said.

"Does he do this often?" I asked looking at the sleeping boy that was still snuggled in my side with a smile. He looked so cute asleep.

"Only when he has a nightmare. We should wake him up. Gotta train the old man today." Rufio said. He gave Too Small a gentle shake to wake him up. Too Small just yawned and snuggled closer to me. I laughed at this. I shook him this time.

"Come on, little man. Today's the day we train the old, fat, grandpa man." I told him. This time he moved away from me and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw Rufio.

"Sorry I crawled into your bed Rufio. I had a bad dream." Too Small said as I sat up.

"It's not my bed." Rufio said. He smiled and pointed at me. Too Small turned around and looked at me.

"Oh. Sorry, Faye." He said. I gave him a hug.

"It's ok, little buddy. But now we got an old man to train." I said. Too Small nodded and left to join the other Lost Boys. Rufio and I got up from the bed and started toward were the Lost Boys and Dad was.

"Sorry about that. It's usually me he goes to when he has a nightmare." Rufio told me after a few moments of silence.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Jack used to do it all the time when he was younger. Maggie still comes to me once and a while if she wakes from a nightmare." I said smiling. We joined the boys and Dad. It was time for training.

"Ok boys," I announced. "Here's what's gonna happen. You boys are gonna put him through whatever you think will be good for him. After that, Rufio and I will attempt to teach him to fight. Then, flying lessons. Everyone got that? Yeah? Alright boys…have at it!"

The boys pulled Dad away to whatever 'training' they had for him. Dad looked back at me. He looked positively HORRIFIED that I had given the boys' free reign to do what they wanted to him. I just smiled and waved. Once they were out of sight, I burst out laughing.

"Come on, Rufio! I don't wanna miss this!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down. He just laughed at my excited hyperness. I grabbed his hand and ran after the Lost Boys, pulling him with me. When we caught up to the boys, I say that they were making Dad run with Too Small on his back. Ace and Don't Ask was leading the way and they were singing.

"Pick 'em up!"  
_"Pick 'em up!"_  
"Move 'em down!"  
_"Move 'em down!"  
_"Pick 'em on up!"  
_"Pick 'em on up!"_  
"Move 'em on down!"  
_"Move 'em on down!"_  
"Ain't no time to celebrate!"  
_"Ain't no time to celebrate!"_  
"You are old and overweight!"  
_"You are old and overweight!"_  
"Gotta lose a million pounds!"  
_"Gotta lose a million pounds!"_

At this point the boys were making Dad touch his toes.

"Get your fat butt off the ground!"  
"Reach on down and touch your toes!"  
_"Reach on down and touch your toes!"_  
"How long since you looked at those?"  
_"How long since you looked at those?"_

The annoyed look on Dad's face was priceless! I couldn't help but laugh at it. After the toe touches it was back to running.

"Shape up!"  
_"Shape up!"_  
"Lose weight!"  
_"Lose weight!"_  
"Get thin!"  
_"Get thin!"_  
"Gotta win!"

Tink fanned Dad with a leaf before he was forced to do jumping jacks. He was sweating bullets and looked exhausted. _Good. He's actually getting so exercise. _

"Jumping jacks are good for you!"  
"Now your face is turning blue!"  
_"Now your face is turning blue!"_

Now Dad was swinging his arm while trying to walk. The twins were hanging on to his feet acting as leg weights. To top it off it was raining.

"Swing your arms around your back!"  
_"Swing your arms around your back!" _  
"Give yourself a heart attack!"  
"Gotta train!"  
_"Gotta train!"_  
"In the rain!"  
_"In the rain!"_

I was having a snowball fight with Don't Ask. One of the stray snowballs hit Dad in the face as he ran by and Rufio let out a crow.

"In the sun!"  
_"In the sun!"_  
"In the snow!"  
_"In the snow!"_  
"Ten below!"  
"Gotta move!"  
"Gotta do!"  
"Gotta crow!"

Now it was time for me and Rufio to train Dad. Rufio was gonna fight Dad while I gave helpful tips and colorful commentary.

"Go easy on me. I'm a beginner." Dad said to Rufio. The both were holding a sword and standing in the middle of an arena. The boys were cheering around them. It reminded me of the Colosseum almost. Rufio walked around in a circle, holding his sword high in the air before turning to Dad.

" Alright, Gramps. Give it your best shot." Rufio challenged, smirking.

"Rufio's only trying to help, Peter. Listen. Learn." Tink said from her seat.

"Ok. I really don't wanna hurt you." Dad said. I just had to say something after that.

"Dad, what make you think that you're gonna hurt Rufio?" I asked. I walked up to Dad and crossed my arms. "If anything Rufio's gonna be the one to hurt you."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Dad asked nervously. I just couldn't help the smirk that found its way on to my face.

"Dad," I said laughing. "Rufio's been using a sword for who knows how long. You on the other hand, don't remember ever even holding a sword let alone using one!" I turned to Rufio.

"No injuries. Got it?" I asked him. He nodded and I walked back to where I was standing earlier.

"Ok. Continue!" I said with a smile. With that Dad swung his sword at Rufio who dodged. Rufio twirled away and ended up cutting one of Dad's suspenders.

"Watch his skin! He don't have armor on!" Ace yelled.

"Bangarang, old man." Rufio said before letting out a war cry. Dad answered with one of his own before trying to ram Rufio threw with his sword. But once again Rufio just twirled away and in the process cut Dad's other suspender. And down went Dad's pants! I burst out laughing as Dad pulled his pants up. I walked over to them.

"Ok. Ok. This sad excuse of sword fighting ends now. Let's try flying!" I said. The boys pulled Dad of to where ever the flying lesson was. I looked over at Rufio who was still smirking.

"Really? Making his pants fall down?" I asked.

"You laughed." He countered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guilty as charged." I said before skipping away. When I caught up to the boys, they had loaded Dad into a humongous sling-shot! I ran up to where he was. Some of the boys were up there with him and others were on a lower level. They were around a pool of color and holding up signs that were meant to give Dad some happy thoughts.

"Just one happy thought. All you need is one happy thought and it'll make you fly." Tink told Dad. Rufio kneeled down and raised his sword to chop the rope but I stopped him. I motioned for him to give me the sword and he did. I let out a soft but evil-ish chuckle. What? It's not every day a kid gets the chance to sling-shot her dad and I wasn't about to let this once in a lifetime opportunity go by. I raised the sword.

"I got it! Not being in this sling-shot. That would make me very happyyyyyyy!" Dad said as I brought down Rufio's sword on the rope, sending Dad hurtling through the air.

"He's going up. He's going up. He's coming down!" One of the boys said as Dad belly flopped in to the pool of color.

"Hey, guys, is he ok?!" I yelled to the boys below.

"He's fine!" Don't Ask yelled back. I nodded and happily handed Rufio his sword back. He looked slightly confused and impressed.

"Wha? That was a once in a lifetime opportunity! You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun did ya?" I said teasingly. The boys fished Dad out of the pool and got him cleaned up. Then it was back to exercising till it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered around a big table. Pots, pans, and bowls (all covered) were passed on to the table and sweet, succulent, delicious scents filled the air. Rufio and I stood close by and watched as the boys passed the pans down the table. Dad sat down and grabbed two spoons.

"No, no, no, no, no. We don't use them." Latchboy said to Dad.

"Then why do you have them?" Dad asked confused.

"We have them so we don't have to use them." Latchboy told Dad, shrugging. Thud Butt sat down next to Latchboy and the bench tipped causing the boys to slide down toward Thud.

"Don't crowd me!" Thud said getting up and moving to sit in the middle of the bench. Rufio and I went to sit down at the table now that all the pans were out. Rufio sat across from Dad and I sat next to Dad. Then everyone put their hands together in prayer.

"Everybody say grace." Rufio said.

"Bless this O Lord…" Dad started.

"Grace!" The Lost Boys said together before taking the lids off the food. The steam cleared and I saw the most delicious, mouth-watering food in the universe! There were chicken legs, yams, breads, fruits, veggies, and the most colorful pies and cakes I had ever seen. The boys and I dug in, grabbing what we wanted and stuffing our faces. In the cups there was something that looked like milk. I took a sip and flavor exploded in my mouth. It tasted a bit like milk but it was too sweet to be that. _Whatever the hell this is, it's ridiculously delicious!_ I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't notice that Dad wasn't eating until I heard Tink tell him to eat.

"What's the deal? Where's the real food?" Dad asked Tink.

"If you can't imagine yourself being Peter Pan you won't be Peter Pan, so eat up!" Tink told him.

"Eat what? There's nothing here! Gandhi ate more than this!" Dad complained. _What is he talking about? There's a whole feast sitting right in front of him?_

"Don't you remember? This used to be your favorite game." Tink said, not looking up from her food.

"Forget the games. I want some real food. I want steak. I want eggs. I want a cup of coffee." Dad said.

"He can't! Eat your heart out you crinkled, wrinkled, fart bag!" Rufio shouted.

"You're a very ill-mannered young man, you know that?" Dad said to Rufio.

"You're a slug eating worm!" Rufio insulted Dad.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Tink yelled at Dad.

"I can't believe you're encouraging this!" Dad said to Tink in shock.

"Yeah, yeah! Show me your fast ball, dust brain. You punchy sag-bottom, puke-pot!" Rufio taunted. And with that, the name calling war had begun.

"Bangarang, Rufio!" The boys cheered.

"You are a very poor role model for these kids! Do you know that?!" Dad told Rufio. The boys imitated a bomb exploding. "I bet you don't even have a fourth grade reading level."

"Hemorrhoidal suck navel!" Rufio called Dad.

"Or maybe a fifth grade reading level." Dad said nervously. Once again, the boys imitated a bomb. I couldn't help but face-palm. _This is so pathetic!_

"Boil dripping, beef fart sniffing, bubble butt!" Rufio insulted Dad.

"Bangarang, Rufio!" The boys cheered again.

"Someone has a severe ca-ca mouth, you know that?" Dad said, attempting to scold Rufio. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on, Dad! Do I have to teach you how to insult someone?!" I cried out, completely embarrassed that my father couldn't even insult someone correctly.

"You are a fart factory. Slug-slime, sack of rat guts and cat vomit! Cheesy, scab-picked, pimple-squeezing finger bandage. A week old maggot bugger with everything on it and flies on the side!" Rufio exclaimed, standing. The boys all groaned in disgust.

"Eugh! Rufio, that's disgusting! I think I lost my appetite." I exclaimed. Dad stood up. He looked determined.

"Substitute chemistry teacher." Dad said simply.

"Come on, Rufio. Hit him back." One of the boys whispered to Rufio. He looked a bit nervous and scared.

"Mung tongue!" Rufio said.

"Math tutor." Dad replied.

"Pinhead." Rufio retorted. Heads were moving back and forth. Looking from Dad to Rufio and back again to watch the name calling.

"Prison barber."

"Mother lover."

"Nearsighted gynecologist."

"In your face, camel cake!"

"In your rear, cow derrière."

"Lying, crying, spying, prying ultra-pig!"

"You lewd, crude, rude, bag of pre-chewed food dude."

"Bangarang, Peter!" Thud Butt yelled out. Rufio lost his cool.

"You... you man! Stupid, stupid man!" Rufio cried out.

"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger why don't you eat me! You two-toned zebra-headed, slime-coated, pimple-farmin' paramecium brain, munchin' on your own mucus, suffering from Peter Pan envy!" Dad continued on. There was the old Peter Pan.

"What's a paramecium brain?" Don't Ask asked.

"I'll tell you what a paramecium is! That's the paramecium! It's a one-celled critter with no brain, that can't fly! Don't mess with me man, I'm a lawyer!" Dad yelled before sitting back down.

"Banning, Banning, Banning is bangerang." The boys started chanting.

"Rufio! Rufio!" Rufio tried to get them to say. Dad scooped some of the food that was in front of him with a spoon,

"Oh, Rufio, why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose?" Dad said before flicking the food at Rufio, hitting him in the face. With that Dad could finally see the food and the feast continued. Rufio walked off to the side to sulk. I followed and stopped next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, nudging him lightly with my shoulder. He just shook his head and watched the others eat. Suddenly a food fight started! Colorful food was flying left and right. Soon everyone but me and Rufio was covered with the stuff. Dad jumped up on the table and got pelted with food. Rufio moved forward and grabbed something.

"Hey, Pan the Man. Catch this!" Rufio yelled before throwing whatever he had grabbed.

"Peter, look out!" Tink yelled. One of the boys tossed Dad a sword. He twirled and cut the coconut that Rufio threw at him in half. Everyone looked at Dad in awe. He looked at the sword in shock before dropping it. After that everyone got cleaned up and head headed off to bed. Once I was in my bed I thought about how Rufio lost it during the name calling fight. It had me worried. I heard Too Small yell out a 'good night, Neverland' and I started to feel tired. I fell asleep thinking about Rufio.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update. Hope you like it and i'm begging you people to REVIEW! It is not that hard, I promise! You don't even need to have an account to do it! Reviews make authors happy! Happy authors give you chapters to read! Soooo...REVIEW!**


End file.
